


I'll Help You Relax

by louisttoplinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Smut, im working on something better but i just need opinions on this, its literally all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisttoplinson/pseuds/louisttoplinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick narry smut requested by a friend. its really short i apologize</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Help You Relax

**Author's Note:**

> i ship larry but i want opinions on my smut skills so here also un betad and im shit with paragraphs so yeah

niall came home from a long and frustrating day of work to see harry making dinner. 

"hey babe" harry reached over and kissed him before returning to the food. 

"hi." niall responds tiredly. "aww babe tough day at work?" niall nodded sadly as harry tutted and walked over to him. he took nialls head and rubbed at his temples, 

"want me to help you relax?" niall looked up at harry who was biting his lip. he nodded slowly and harry grinned and turned off the stove. "dinner can wait. we have more important buisness to take care of." 

"youre so beautiful" he moaned as he licked over his nipple. niall was squirming uncontrollably under harry as he teased him.

"harry please" he begged as he slowly tugged down his slacks. "patience babe im in charge." 

niall blushed when he realized he was almost naked while harry was fully dressed. his thoughts were interrupted when harry tossed his boxers to the side. 

"so beautiful my god. all mine" he sucked into his inner thigh as niall whined uncontrollably. "get the lube and open yourself up." harry ordered as he started to undress. 

niall nodded obediently and grabbed the lube, slicking his fingers up. niall moaned as he pushed his finger pass the rim. 

he thrust them in and out to the sight of harry jerking himself off. he slipped another finger in next to the first to open up for harrys big dick. "thats enough." harry moved up nialls body and kissed him as he reached down to stroke his cock. 

niall moaned loudly when he felt harrys tip at his entrance. "love you" harry said waiting for niall to repeat it before pushing in slowly. 

"fuck youre so tight" harry gasped as he pulled halfway out then pushed back in. harry reached up and tugged at nialls cock as he sped up the pace. the headboard started hitting the wall as harry slammed into niall violently. "oh fuck harry! im gonn-" 

"go on baby, come for me" niall gasped as he came all over his stomach. harry moaned at the sight sending him over the edge. he came inside niall then pulled out slowly and laid ontop of him.  
"  
get off me you oaf!" niall groaned laughing as harry licked his face. "yeah but you love me" niall smiled kissing him softly, "always."


End file.
